Dawn on 16
by Catreana
Summary: It's Dawn's 16th birthday! yeah I know not the most exciting thing in the world, but I was bored and really wanted to do a buffy one shot....though it was hard making it short enough....


"Dawn! Get down here! We're going to be late!"

A teenage, deep-brunette, long haired girl came running down the stairs.

Her blonde haired, 21 year old sister waited at the bottom. She tapped her pointed toed boots, which were covered by jeans. Her arms were crossed over her red caschemere (sp?) sweater, an impatient look on her face.

The older sibling looked over Dawn, making sure her long-sleeved shirt, jeans and tennis shoes were decent and then turned around, and grabbing Dawn's backpack, walked out the door saying, "Let's go."

Dawn chased after her. "Wait! What about Willow?"

"She's meetting us at the Magic Box."

The girls climbed into the car as Dawn whined some more.

"Buffy, what about breakfast?"

Buffy sighed. "I'll get you something when we get there."

Dawn crossed her arms and looked forward, an annoyed look on her face.

"Why do we have to be there 8:00 in the morning anyways?"

"Special meeting."

"But Buffy! It's my birthday and I don't want to be stuck at some boring Slayer meeting!"

Buffy just looked at the road, not answering.

They pulled up in front of Giles' shop and walked inside.

"Happy birthday Dawn!" everybody yelled, except for one lone, "surprise!" by Anya.

Everybody looked at her.

"What? I thought it ws traditional for humans, when throwing a surprise party, to yell surprise when the birthday person walks in." Anya said, slightly confused.

"Yes, Anya." Xander came up behind her placing his hands on her shoulders. "But that's not what we planned."

Dawn stepped forward. "This is great you guys! Thanks. Now where's my presents?" she stood on her tip toes, trying to see past her friends.

"Right over here, Dawnee, " said a blonde haired man in the back.

Buffy crossed her arms and glared at the man. "Spike, why are you here? We didn't invite you."

"Well, I just thought that since it was Dawn's birthday, she would like-"

"Leave," Buffy said sternly, breaking Spike off.

"Fine." Spike grabbed his blanket and started to walk towards the door.

Dawn stepped forward.

"He can stay." Everybody looked at her. "I mean...as like a thank you for...all the times he's watched and protected me when Buffy was off on her Slayer duties."

"See there!" Spike turned around. "The girls got a point! Why don't I stay?"

"Alright, just stay out of the way." Buffy turned to Dawn.

"Now, how about we-"

CRASH!!!

Three demons came crashing through the window.

"I just got that fixed," Giles sighed.

"Which one of you is the Slayer?" said the lead demon in a deep, rough voice.

Buffy stepped towards them. "You looking for me?"

"Yeah. You killed my brother. It's time for revenge."

"Oh, which one was he? I didn't know demons cared about thier families."

"Arrrrrrgggggg!!!!!" The demons charged.

Buffy held them off with kicks and punches.

"Willow!" She turned just in time to catch the ax that Willow threw to her.

Buffy swung it and in about 30 seconds the three demons were dead.

"Well, that was boring," said Buffy in a dissapointed voice. "Sorry about your window, Giles."

"It's alright," Giles replied, pulling off his glasses.

They moved the bodies and then returned to the party.

"Prestent time Dawnster!" Xander cried.

They all gathered around the table as dawn opened her presents.

"Mine first!" Anya cried.

Dawn grabbed the gifts and opened them, one by one.

There was a candle from Willw, money from Anya and Xander (Anya's idea), a shirt from Buffy, a statue of some sort from Giles and a dagger from Spike.

"I'll take that," said Buffy, grabbing the dagger.

She turned to Spike. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that Dawn needs something she can keep with her, to protect herself."

"She has me," Buffy said.

The two glared at each other when Willow broke the tension.

"How about we have cake?"

The red-head stood up and ran into the back room and came back with a white-frosting covered cake.

She set it down on the table so dawn could see the picture.

A yellow key covered pretty much ther whole top of the cake.

"Very funny you guys," Dawn said sarcastically.

"We thought so," Anya replied.

"Well let's eat!" said Dawn, sticking her finger in the frosting then sticking it in her mouth.

Buffy cut the cake and they all ate and talk.

"So, now that I'm 16 does that mean I can come with you on patrol form now on?" Dawn asked her sister hopefully.

"Just tonight, but only because it's your birthday, and you're to stay with me at all times."

Dawn squeeled. Bouncing a little, she hugged her sister. "I love you, Buffy! Thank you!"

Buffy hugged her back. "You're welcome, but don't make me think it was a mistake."

"No, no!" Dawn shook her head.

"Hey, Dawn?"

The teenager pulled away from her sister.

"You know that I love you too, right? That you'll always be my sister no matter what people, or _things_, say?"

Dawn nodded. "Forever."


End file.
